


Danvers meets Danvers

by SuperCatShipper8104



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carol Danvers' wife is not to be trifled with, Cat finds Carol hilarious, F/F, Kara Danvers is an angry puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/pseuds/SuperCatShipper8104
Summary: A new hero comes into National City, to the irritation of Kara. Is there more to Carol Danvers than meets the eye? Or is Kara's jealousy getting the better of her?





	Danvers meets Danvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfkaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/gifts).



> Yay! New SuperCat Christmas in July. Of the two prompts, this one was the one I thought was more fun. The prompt was a 'marvel/dc crossover, kara is jealous of cat fawning of Captain Marvel and tries to impress cat to get her attention', so hope you enjoy badwolfkaily, and all you readers too.

   She came into National City like a streak of light, blazing bright and warm. While Kara gained her powers from the sun, this new arrival seemed to BE the sun itself. Their uniform was colored blue and red, which annoyed Kara greatly. 'Captain Marvel', she called herself. Apparently, she's been active since the 90's, yet she didn't look a day over 27. All of that, all of it, could have been fine for Kara. It honestly would have been good to have another hero in National City, and she couldn't see any malicious intentions on Captain Marvel, but there was one thing Kara couldn't be okay with. Cat was ADORING Captain Marvel. When the woman made her first public appearance in National City, Cat was full steam ahead, ordering information about her, on phone call after phone call to get an interview with the new hero, and gradually getting upset when she found out that Lois had secured an interview before her.

 

“Winslow! Kiera! Front and center now!” Cat called. Kara and Winn raced to Cat's desk, as the older woman splayed her fingers on her desk. “Captain Marvel, what do we know so far?” she asked, pointing at Winn.

 

“Um..rumors are she's been active since the 90's,” he said.

 

“Then why does she look so young?” Cat asked.

 

“Maybe her powers make her age slower? Like Supergirl?” Winn replied.

 

“Hmm. Good thinking, Hobbit. But, we need more. I need to know WHERE she's from, I need to know WHO she knows, I need to know WHAT her name is, because Captain Marvel isn't her name, I guarantee it,” Cat said, sending Winn off with a wave of her hand. “Kiera, I need a lettuce wrap and an iced coffee and I need it in 10 minutes. Chop, chop.” Kara nodded, with a smile, then headed out of the bull pen that was Cat's office, finally letting the smile fall. Heading down the stairs to the entrance of CatCo, Kara pushed the receiver in her ear.

 

“Alex, what've you found out about our new arrival?” Kara asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of her tone.

 

“Only what she's disclosed to the public. She's called Captain Marvel, she was in the military, I'm not sure what branch though. She's got something important in Louisiana, but we're not sure what, and the biggest thing, she just appeared one day in the 90's. Some government agency tried picking her up but, well, it didn't work,” Alex said.

 

“Government agency? What kind of agency?”

 

“The secret kind, Kara. All we got back was a series of letters. S.H.I.E.L.D,” Alex said.

 

“Shield? What could that possibly stand for?” she asked, as she went to get Cat's order.

 

“We're trying to find that out,” Hank Henshaw said over the line.

 

“Okay, keep me posted. And let me know if you find out what her name is. If we find out her name, we can get more info on her,” Kara said through grit teeth. _The sooner we find out her name, the quicker Cat can get the interview and then Captain Marvel can finally leave_.

 

“A little jealous of the new hero, Sis?” Alex asked with a teasing tone.

 

“NO! It's just..Cat's fawning all over her and doing her..Cat thing,” Kara said.

 

“Ah. So not super-hero jealous but crush jealous. Kara, I really don't think Captain Marvel came to National City to steal Cat from you,” Alex said.

 

“It's just..I'm in a really good place with Cat and I'm almost ready to tell her how I feel, but Captain Marvel could ruin everything,” Kara said, ordering the lettuce wrap for Cat.

 

“Then maybe you should talk to her. Apparently, she wants to talk to Supergirl,” Alex replied.

 

“Really? Why?” Kara asked, heading back for CatCo after grabbing the iced coffee.

 

“Don't know. She just said on the news that she wants to meet you. She's heard a lot about you, I guess,” Alex continued.

 

“Hmph. She wants to meet. Fine, I'll meet her,” Kara said, returning to CatCo and heading up the stairs to the main office, only to stop dead in her tracks. She was in the bull pen. Captain Marvel was IN the bull pen with Cat, who was laughing hysterically.

 

“So..so then I told him, 'Tell me something unique that a Skrull would never be able to replicate', and he says 'if toast is cut sideways, I can't eat it'. Haha!” the hero guffawed. Cat's lilting laugh sounded through the bull pen and she smacked her hand on her desk, shaking with giggles.

 

“OH! Kara, there you are. I'd like to introduce you to Carol Danvers, otherwise known as Captain Marvel. Carol, this is my assistant, Kara Danvers. You know, the one I told you about?” Cat said.

 

“Good to meet you, Kara. Cat told me a lot about you,” Carol said, standing up and holding out her hand. Kara looked from Carol to Cat, and then, putting down Cat's order, shook the other Danvers' hand.

 

“Same here, Carol. It's not often that Cat laughs as much as she was,” Kara said, motioning to her still giggling boss.

 

“Yeah, I have that affect on people, especially women,” Carol said. “Quite a grip there, Kara. You work out, or something?” she asked.

 

“Nah. Us Danvers women just have STRONG hands,” Kara said, her mouth curled up in a smile but her eyes full of fire. She felt like she wanted to heat vision this woman into the next century.

 

“Alright, Kara. I think it's time to let go of Carol's hand now,” Cat said gently. With a final shake, Kara let go of Carol's hand.

 

“I heard you wanna meet Supergirl. I can set it up for you if you want. Me and her, we're connected,” Kara said.

 

“Yeah, that'd be great. Could she meet me here tonight?”

 

“Sure, I'll let her know. Miss. Grant, if there's nothing else you need, I'll be on my break,” Kara said, leaving the bull pen to the confusion of both Carol and Cat.

 

“What's up with her?” Carol asked.

 

“I don't know,” Cat said, watching the retreating form of her assistant. Something was up with the usually bubbly girl.

 

**~o0o~**

 

   Night fell, as Kara stood atop CatCo in her Supergirl outfit. Her cape flapping, her eyes were turned to the sky. Soon, the night sky lit up, as Carol floated in the air, her helmet on. Then, with elegance and grace, she softly landed on the CatCo roof, as her helmet dissolved into her helmet.

 

“You must be Supergirl. Hi! I'm Captain Marvel,” Carol said, not yet face to face with Supergirl.

 

“Why're you here?” Kara asked, slowly walking towards the other woman.

 

“Getting right into it, huh? Okay. I've been trying to get reacquainted with Earth. I've been away for a while, and there are still parts of my old life that I don't know,” Carol said.

 

“What do you mean 'reacquainted'? Where have you been?” Kara asked.

 

“I don't think you'd know it. It's a planet in another galaxy,” Carol said with a chuckle.

 

“I'm from Krypton. Try me,” the younger woman said, folding her arms.

 

“Well, okay. It's the planet of Hala,” Carol said. Kara's eyes widened.

 

“The Kree home world? You're a Kree?” she asked.

 

“Half Kree. It's a long story,” Carol said, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“You're half kree and half human? How is that possible?” Kara asked, super speeding into Carol's line of sight.

 

“Wait. Kara? You're Supergirl?” the older woman asked, with widened eyes.

 

“Let me guess, Kree telepathy?” Kara asked.

 

“Honey, you only wear glasses. No amount of turtle necks and bangs is going to hide that,” Carol said.

 

“Fine, you know who I am. So, who is the real Carol Danvers then?” Kara asked, starting to circle the other woman.

 

“If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're perceiving me as a threat, Kara,” Carol said, her voice dropping an octave and her brow set in a glare.

 

“You arrive in National City out of nowhere, you tell me you're from the Kree home world, you don't even know your own past. You can't fault me for being cautious, Carol,” Kara said, finally stopping face to face with the other woman. Finally, Carol had had enough. Her fists clenched, she encroached on Kara, with her teeth grit.

 

“Look, I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, but I'm NOT the threat here, Supergirl. If anything, you're more of a threat than me, from what I learned of Krypton. Scholars and scientists, yes, but also conquerors, dictators, terrorists. Or does the name 'Zod' not ring a bell?” Carol snapped.

 

“Only if the name 'Ronan' rings a bell to you!” Kara barked back.

 

“Ronan had some problems, I grant you, but he never tried to kill his own kind. Can't say the same about Zod,” Carol bit out.

 

“Fine, so we've both dealt with power mad members of our own races, that still doesn't convince me you're not a threat. National City is under MY protection, Carol, and I will fight to my last breath to defend her..I mean, it,” Kara said. Carol's eyebrow raised.

 

“Her? Are we personifying the city, now, Kara?” Carol asked cheekily. “Or, did you mistake the city for someone special to you?”

 

“It was a slip of the tongue. That's it. All I meant is that, if you're going to push me, I'll push back harder,” Kara said, straightening her posture in the way Carol was.

 

“Okay, Supergirl. I'm starting to think you're saying you're a better hero than me,” Carol said.

 

“Well, if the boot fits,” Kara ground out. The helmet returned to Carol's head, as her eyes glowed.

 

“Say. That. Again,” she snarled.

 

“If. The. Boot-ah! Fits,” Kara repeated, putting an emphasis on the boot.

 

“Okay, Sunshine. It's on now,” Carol said, and then, before Kara knew what hit her, she was sent spinning into the air as Carol shot one of her photon blasts at her. Getting her bearings, Kara only had a millisecond to see Carol flying full force at her. Thinking quickly, Kara sent her ice breath at Carol, who braced through the cold, and kept flying. Kara gasped, as Carol sent a glowing punch to the face of the Kryptonian, and sent her flying down to the pavement in a crater. Slowly standing up, Kara rubbed her lip and was shocked to see blood. Her lip was bleeding. She couldn't believe it. Carol had made her bleed. Shooting back into the air, Kara shot off like a rocket. She wasn't about to fight Carol on the streets of National City with civilians present. Keeping her eyes forward, she could only just see as photon blasts flew past her head. Carol was actually SHOOTING at her in the air. Making a 360 degree turn in the air, Kara sent a blast of her heat vision at Carol, who dodged out of the way of it, and sent a dual photon blast in response. Turning in the air, Kara flew back to National City. She was gonna take Carol to Metropolis. Clark might be able to help. At least, she tried, before Carol barreled into her and sent them both crashing onto the roof of CatCo. Now, the two women began trading punches and kicks, with frequent photon blasts and heat vision also flying. Suddenly, Carol grabbed Kara's cape with both hands and ragdolled her, back and forth. With a final slam, Carol cratered Kara into the roof of CatCo, holding a hand to her throat and with a glowing fist raised in the air. Before the fist could connect, a voice sounded out.

 

“CAROL DANVERS! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Carol gasped, looking up to the source. Stalking over to her, with a look that could curdle milk, was Maria Rambeau, her wife.

 

“Maria? What're you doing here?” Carol asked shakily, her helmet dissolving again.

 

“Keeping you from doing something stupid, apparently. Now, will you get off of Supergirl?” Maria asked, crossing her arms. With a glance at Kara, Carol stood up and quickly approached Maria, scooping her up into a hug and planting a kiss on her cheek. “Oh no. You're not gonna be romancing your way out of this one, Danvers,” Maria said.

 

“Are you alright, Kara?” asked the voice of Cat Grant. Kara gasped, slowly sitting up in the crater.

 

“Cat? W-What're you doing here?”

 

“Well, it is my building, after all,” the C.E.O said, as Kara saw Maria reprimanding Carol who looked sheepish.

 

“So, do you want to explain the whole 'macho-man' act?” Cat asked.

 

“I was jealous,” Kara said.

 

“Of Carol? Why?”

 

“I thought..I thought you'd end up becoming attracted to her. I know how you are with strong personalities, Cat, and when Carol first came here, you were in tunnel vision,” Kara said.

 

“But, that still doesn't explain why YOU were jealous, Kara,” Cat said.

 

“You want me to just come out and say it, huh? Fine. It's cause I like you, Cat. I really like you. I've had a crush on you for a while, and I was terrified that Carol was going to take you before I could even confess. Rao, I was stupid,” Kara said.

 

“Yes, you were. Especially because I knew that Carol was in a happy relationship from the start. That was one of the first things she told me when she came to the office, Kara,” Cat said, with a small smile. Right on cue, Maria and Carol approached, hand in hand.

 

“Supergirl, Carol's got something to say to you. Don't you, hun?” Maria asked.

 

“I'm sorry, Supergirl. I should have tried better to communicate with you,” Carol said.

 

“I'm the one who should be apologizing, Carol. I let my jealousy get the better of me. I thought..you were going to come in between me and Cat,” Kara said. Carol chuckled, shaking her head.

 

“Oh Kara, I should have known. But you wouldn't have needed to worry. Cat's nice, yeah, but nothing could ever take me away from Maria,” she said.

 

“You're damn right!” Maria interjected, as Carol giggled, kissing her cheek.

 

“Seriously, though, Kara. You should have just talked to me,” Carol said, helping up the Kryptonian.

 

“I can say this for both of you, Kara. Doesn't take much to set you Danvers women off,” Maria said chuckling. Kara giggled in response, as Cat slipped a hand around her waist. Carol smirked, then turned back to Maria.

 

“Is Monica in bed?”

 

“What kind of parent do you take me for, honey? Do you really think I'd come here in the middle of the night without putting our daughter to bed?”

 

“I'm not doubting you, babe. Speaking of which, how did you get here?”

 

“Kara's sister called Cat, Cat called me, I hopped on a private jet and got here before you could make Supergirl into roof pizza,” Maria said.

 

“Wow, and I thought S.H.I.E.L.D was a shadow agency,” Carol said.

 

“Yeah, I wanted to ask, what do those letters stand for?” Cat asked.

 

“Strategic Homeland Intervention Espionage and Logistics Devision. Ya ask me, S.H.I.E.L.D is easier to say,” Maria said.

 

“Damn right,” Carol replied.

 

“Wow. That's like the D.E.O. The Department of Extra-Normal Operations,” Kara said.

 

“What is it with you Danvers women and your shadow agency's?” Maria asked, rolling her eyes. Carol smiled, wrapping her arms around her wife.

 

“Well, I think it's time we got back to the shack. I wanna give Lieutenant Trouble a kiss before Mama and I head to bed,” she said, as the two women approached Kara. “No hard feelings, right, Kara?” Carol asked, holding out her hand. This time, Kara smiled and shook Carol's hand firmly but nicely.

 

“No hard feelings, Carol. If you both are in National City again, let me know. We could have lunch and actually talk this time,” she said.

 

“I look forward to it. See you around, Supergirl.”

 

“Same to you, Captain Marvel.” Maria and Carol walked away, as Carol pulled the other woman into her arms.

 

“Oh no. I would prefer to NOT upchuck my dinner when we get home, chere. We're taking the jet, capiche?” Carol guffawed, and kissed Maria's temple.

 

“Yes, dear,” she replied. Now, Kara and Cat were finally alone.

 

“So, are you mad at me?” Kara asked, as the older woman slipped her arms around Kara's neck.

 

“You got into a slug match with Captain Marvel because you thought she'd take me from you. In any other circumstance, I would be, but right now..I'm just glad you're safe. You do realize Carol could have killed you,” Cat said.

 

“Yeah, I kind of got that when she punched me into the air,” Kara said with a smile, looking into the older woman's eyes.

 

“So, exactly how long has this crush been going on, darling?” Cat asked.

 

“Since I first started working for you,” Kara said.

 

“That long? Why didn't you say something?”

 

“Because, you were my boss and I was your assistant,” Kara said.

 

“Kara, you should have said something,” Cat said, stroking the Kryptonian's cheek.

 

“Yeah, I'm getting the message I should have communicated better, but I just..when I saw Carol in your office and making you laugh, I saw red. I'm sorry,” Kara said. “So, would it be alright if I kiss you? I mean, now that you know?”

 

“My arms aren't looped around your neck for nothing, dear,” Cat said with a cheeky smile. Needing no more incentives, Kara captured the older woman's lips gently in her own. They stayed like that for a good while, before pulling away with smiles. Kara placed her forehead on Cat's and sighed.

 

“Well, this day ended better than I thought,” she said.

 

“Ended? Who said the day has to end, darling?” Cat asked with a giggle. “How fast can you get us to my penthouse?” In response, Kara lifted the older woman into her arms in a bridal carry and took to the air as gently as she could. She honestly had to thank Carol Danvers for her arrival, otherwise this moment with Cat would never have happened. Carol came into National City in a blaze of light, and like the sun, ended up making Kara's life shine, which was something to be grateful to Captain Marvel for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. This is the first time I've written for Carol, hope I did her justice. Can't wait to do this next year. I love this event.


End file.
